dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reminisce
Actually, the "main visual theme" always becomes the boxart. It's been like that since like Mutation or something... - Kuukai 19:15, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :Then let's wait for the actual box art to be released. We all know that pic is gonna be the box art, but it ain't official yet. Kulaguy 20:06, 17 June 2006 (UTC) ::Wat pic are you talking about??? @ above poster: The pic I HAD on here, before kulaguy deleted it. It showed a Tri-Edge-ish Orca and Balmung, Haseo in his third form, and Kuhn and Pai. XD I love it when people think vandalizing the Wiki will hurt me somehow. I find it rather entertaining they're wasting their time just to insult me. It's kinda flattering. Kulaguy 02:50, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :Hehe, even recently, you've still been the most popular guy on the Wiki. You're just that leet. :D - Amaethon ::Yeah, I know! All I need to do is point out how someone is stupid and then they start whining like a 12 year old. Kulaguy 00:14, 26 January 2007 (UTC) CC2's Online Store What? Link? I wasn't under the impression they sold anything directly... - Kuukai2 07:08, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Eh they don't actually, they use a third party retailer. But I wasn't sure how I should phrase that. The link is here though. http://www.horistore.com/ <_< --CRtwenty 07:11, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::FYI, they released one for each game, so we might as well put it on the GU games page, if anywhere. - Kuukai2 07:45, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::Ahh, I only saw the vol 2 one. Good idea. --CRtwenty 14:12, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Official US Name Not sure if anyone knows this yet or not, but the Official US name for the second volume is Reminisce. (I liked the other title better ._.) I saw it on the extremely mildly updated Official .hack site at www.dothack.com It's in the new logo at the top right on the US site. -Orca239 18:13, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Thinking about this, should we include the origional names in a section of the pages or something? Like maybe in the Trivia section or either in parenthases beside the names or something. ex: Adept Rogue (Multi-Weapon) and Reminisce (A Voice of You) or w/e. I guess a single separate page for all the names would be an option too. Just a thought. -Orca239 19:42, 24 January 2007 (UTC) When there is a verified name change we post it on the Trivia section. This however, I'm not so sure. Since Reminisce never had a verified official romanization. --CRtwenty 20:55, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, though the meaning difference might be worth noting. - Kuukai2 22:38, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :: Well I guess "A Voice of You" and "Reminisce" could mean the same thing when you look at it in the right way. Such as if you're remembering a friend's voice that you haven't seen in a while, you'd be reminisceing of a past time. But still, I personally think the change from "A Voice of You" to "Reminisce" should be noted. And I also think the same should happen if they change "At Walking Distance". Just my opinion though, you guys decide. -Orca239 20:12, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::Neither of those are correct, though. The original title meanings are something like "A Voice Reminiscent of You" and "At a Walking Pace", respectively. - Kuukai2 21:48, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Release Date Sometime Summer 2007. Source: http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=0&cId=3156781 & http://dothackgu.1up.com/ That's to long!!!!!--Kite X 03:55, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Boo hoo. You're going to have to wait, stop complaining.--Ellimist 04:46, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Why do the people on this board insist on acting like jerks all the time?? I know...--Kite X 20:41, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Because we're sick of hearing people complain about this, boo hoo it's being released this Summer. That's only 3-4 months away. Get over it, at least the game is being released. --CRtwenty 20:59, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::If only this were the sole context in which ou guys act like dicks. Unfortunately it's at pretty much every turn and your admin, strangely enough, is the worst for treating users like crap. I have no idea why a wiki environment was the platform of choice for this site when you guys clearly hate other people editing and expressing their own opinions. :::Perhaps you should register before pretending that you know how these people work. This Wiki is not about opinion or stupid edits, which is why they put things back to the way they're supposed to be. Not wanting to be rude, but we're just tired of hearing every single person whine about how far away the date for the release is. Tell me how complaining is going to bring the release date closer.--Bulletcatcher 20:10, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I would never register and actively allow myself to be abused on a wiki such as this. I come to this site frequently enough to see the behavioral patterns ("pretending" to know how people act is a silly conclusion to come to) however, I only use the site as a tool for information. Tell me how abusing users encourages anything but vadalism instead of loyalty - something which helps a wiki truly grow. :::::This wiki seems to be doing pretty well for itself despite its "active abuse of users". So something seems to be wrong with your logic. And I say this way more often then I should, but we only flame people who either act like idiots here. Or who actively come looking to annoy us (Vandals and such). We've never gone after anybody who came here with the intent of actually helping out the wiki. --CRtwenty 21:37, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Like CR said we only flame people who aren't helping any and like to bitch about crap such as the release date of the next game. That and I'm a dick.--Ellimist 21:59, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well we're all dicks... I figured that was a given. <_< --CRtwenty 23:16, 6 February 2007 (UTC) All joking aside, this wiki is indeed doing quite well, impressive considering the very limited amount of people who actually work on it regularly. To me, a successful wiki = a very large, loyal base of editors who are trusted by the admins and the community works together to make a great site. To me, that encompasses what the wiki represents. This is why I find it curious that someone like Kulaguy, who clearly has a very low tolerance of others, would chose such a forum. You claim you only flame “idiots” and trolls, however I frequently see people trying to add information and instead of being gently corrected or advised as to why their info is inaccurate or unacceptable, are blasted and insulted. I find this totally unreasonable behavior to be insulting to the wiki community in general…but, this is Kulaguy’s project and he certainly has that prerogative. I do hope he has a lot of time on his hands though, as I imagine most of the site will always be his sole responsibility to take care of. Unlike other successful wikis, I doubt there will be very many people willing to stick around here to help out for long. Shame.